New Life Out There
by Nagarox1234
Summary: Kiba's just escaped an abusive foster family. Hige had a dark secret he won't tell anyone. Tsume and Toboe are brothers, searching to find a new life. Blue takes care of a young orphan named Cheza. What will happened when all of their paths cross? Rated M for swearing, dark themes and sexual content in later chapters. Please read and review. I do not own Wolf's Rain.
1. Chapter 1

A boy walked down the street, each footstep light and quite, as though he didn't want to disturb the street. It was drizzling, spraying light droplets that dampened the boys clothes and made his wet hair hang in his face, but he simply continued walking. He didn't mind the rain, it was simply water after all. It hadn't hurt him and he had no intention to hurt it, so why should it bother him? It wasn't like the rain had caused him to be alone. Alone. He knew the word all too well, it was how he lived every day. He has left his foster home a year ago. He had never been happier to leave a place in his life, many people thought he must've missed the people that took care of him for most of his life. They couldn't be more wrong. Those people had made his life hell, they had caused everything that had ever happened to him. Every bruise that blossomed on his skin, every cut he had to cover up for fear of someone seeing, that had been them. He could still remember it, no matter how hard he had tried to forget (Flashback) He walked in, trying to make as little noise as possible, he didnt want to draw any attention to himself. He could hear the TV buzzing in the other room, good, maybe he could walk in without being noticed. No such luck, he rounded the corner into his kitchen and was met by his foster father. "Why're you late boy?" He grumbled, slurring his words together, the alcohol on his breathe creating a stale, sickening stench. "I-I didn't mean to be, I-" "Don't lie to me boy! You were obviously doing something, otherwise you wouldn't have been late!" He snarled, grabbing the young boys arm, frightening him. "P-Please Sir! I'm sorry!" "I'm going have to teach you a lesson boy!" He growled as he raised his hand- (End of flashback) The boy shivered, those memories still fresh in his mind. Damn, he needed to forget that. He lived by himself in some crappy little apartment on the other side of town, it wasn't much but it was enough. His thoughts were interrupted, someone had jolted him, causing him to stumble. He almost tripped, but felt someone grasp his shoulder, steadying him. "Woah, you're quite a clumsy one!" He looked up to see a boy his own age, smiling a mischievous smile at him. He looked vaguely familiar, something about him rang of a long-lost friend. But that couldn't be, he had no friends, after all. The other boy looked at him closely, cocking his head curiously, golden brown eyes studying him. "I swear I've seen you before, have we met?" "I could say the same about you." He answered, speaking in a quite, honest tone. "Well, I'm Hige. What's your name?" "Kiba. My name is Kiba." 


	2. Chapter 2

Two boys stood in the alley, waiting for someone to come along, hopefully someone with a lot of money. The younger of the two would probably be able to convince them for at least a small amount of money, after all, he looked irresistable with his big, innocent brown eyes that could melt a heart of stone. The older one of the two had pretty much trained him how to do this, he hadn't enjoyed it, in fact, he hated seeing the young boy being forced to do this, but it was essential in order to survive. He needed to do what was best for his little brother, he needed to protect him, He had promised... (Flashback) "Tsume, come see your little brother!" She said wearily. The little eight-year-old boy had quickly dashed in, he had been trying to get in for hours but those nurses had held him back, telling him he could see his mother afterwards. Now he made his way to her side, shocked at how different she looked. Her face was pale as snow, her ginger hair sitting in messy crown on her head, deep bags underneath her eyes. But she was smiling wearily and that was enough to calm the young boy down. She held a small blue bundle in her arms, Tsume craned his neck to look. He saw a small, pink face poking out from the blue blanket, along with two chubby pink arms. He wasn't sure what he should make of this little bundle, it wasn't really doing much. His mother leaned forward and held out the little bundle towards him. "Do you want to hold him, Tsume?" Tsume took a step back, a nervous look appearing on his face. "What's wrong Tsume?" "I don't wanna break him by accident Mama." She couldn't help but smile at the genuine concern in his voice. He would be a excellent older brother, she could tell. "Don't worry Tsume. You'll be just fine, just cradle the head and hold the body, alright?" He nodded nervously and stepped closer, holding his arms out. She handed him the delicate bundle, he received it tentatively, like he was afraid it might explode when he touched it. He did exactly what his mother told him, cradling the head and supporting the body with one arm. The little bundle stirred and opened its eyes. They were brown, they looked almost exactly liked big, puppy eyes. The little baby had hair too, he could see it now, just a small tuft of brown-red hair peeking out of the blanket. Tsume felt a strange feeling, like a sudden warmth had come across him, a sudden warm breeze had just covered him up. He held out a finger towards the baby and gently stroked the tuft of hair, earning a soft coo. He felt more of that unexplainable warmth and smiled. He knew love, true, unconditional love for the first time. His mother loved him, he knew that and he loved her too but this was the first time he had felt it for another. He needed to protect this little baby, he needed to always be there for him. "I'll always tak care of you." he whispered to the bundle. "I'll always protect you, my little brother." he stroked the baby's hair one last time, before handing him back to their mother. "What's his name Mama?" he asked. "Toboe." she answered, smiling at her older son. (End of Flashback) Tsume stood there now, looking at his little brother, about to go beg for money on the streets, like a hungry dog. He saw his little brother shiver in fear, he hated being in the dark. This was wrong, Toboe shouldn't have to do this. He was so little, he needed someone who could love him properly. He needed someone to treat him like a proper little brother, he didn't deserve to be out here, freezing and hungry, pleading for money. Tsume knew he had failed. He had failed as a brother and he had failed as a son. I'm sorry mother, he thought to himself. I've failed you. 


End file.
